


Worldwalker

by Vortaesthetic



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortaesthetic/pseuds/Vortaesthetic
Summary: Loki walks on the paths between. Drabbles of the universe's intranet.





	Worldwalker

His fingers were worn raw and red from the overuse, from altering reality. He wielded the needle of Will and the thread of Change as any warrior would brandish a sword in the field of battle.

With a slow, gentle pull of that mind-thread, he pulled the realms together, collapsing the distance, folding space until the thinnest sliver of ether was all that separated Asgard from Alfheim.

He walked the thread between realms like a tightrope, his feet feeling their way forward through the absolute darkness ahead. His arms were spread wide about him to keep himself righted as his rabbit heart beat a tattoo against his ribcage.

_Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump._

There was a light at the end of the path. The portal to Alfheim lay ahead. A perfect ring of glittering gold sunbeams streaming around a a gently rippling hole in space, clear like the water in a rock-bottomed river. As he drew nearer to the golden halo, he felt the ripples of sound move into him, through him, about him.

Sounds poured into him the closer he edged to the doorway. The soft chatter of birds tickled the nape of his neck, the skittering of fallen leaves and the howl of wind caused him to break out into goosebumps.

He reached out towards the pool, tentatively dipping his fingers into the rippling gateway. He felt the path behind him collapsing, urging him forward. He took a deep breath and plunged himself through the portal ahead.

What had carried him into the darkness was hope. What got him through it was faith.


End file.
